Uneven
by ThetaAlpha776
Summary: It's a potter twins one shot. AU. Pain, no physical abuse. Maybe a little bit of catharsis.


July 31st, 1981

"Would you look at them? They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Our baby boys, James Charlus Jr and Harry James!"

October 31st, 1982

"Avada Kedavra!"

July 31st, 1986

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jr, Happy Birthday to you!"

"My turn, my turn!" said an exciting 5 year old Harry.

"Of course sweetheart, let your brother blow out his candles first, though," replied Lily, beaming at her son. Her son James, Jr. The little boy who lived.

"Alright everyone," James, Sr. said to a now much smaller crowd, "one more time."

The party was a heck of a spectacle, little kids running around causing chaos. There were of course two cakes and two stacks of gifts. Jr.'s pile was much larger, and Harry could hardly fault him for that. It wasn't as though he chose to be the chosen one. James, Jr. never rubbed it in either, so Harry never complained. That's just the way it was.

December 26th, 1988

"Come on, I should get to have it!" yelled an irate James, Jr. He wasn't used to being jealous of his brother. Ever.

"But Uncle Remy gave it to me. I'll share. I promise. But it should be in my room," Harry feebly replied. "It's my Christmas gift, you got so many. C'mon, just let me keep it."

Frustrated at not getting his way for the first time for as long as he could remember, James, Jr. poked Harry in the chest. "Why should you have it your way? You're just jealous!" he shouted again.

"C'mon James, it's not like that. Uncle Remy said it'd mean a lot to him if I looked after it," Harry retorted, again feebly. Uncle Remy had given him the book, not James, Jr.

"Whatever!" shouted James, Jr. as he shoved Harry.

Jr. wasn't thinking when he did it. He was just upset. He didn't mean to shove Harry down the stairs. He really did love his brother. They played together whenever his parents weren't ushering him to events or having him meet with Dumbledore. But Harry fell down the stairs anyway.

December 27th, 1988

"How is he?" asked a very tired Lily.

"He's doing ok now. He broke a few ribs in the fall and he did suffer a concussion, but he'll be good as new in a few days," replied the Healer.

"When can you release him?"

"He'll be out of here by tomorrow morning, but you can stay with him if you'd like."

"Can the really?" piped up little Harry excitedly. "Please stay mom, I wanna hear a story before I go to bed!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but we have to take James home. He's very bothered by the hospital," said James, Sr.

"But he's the only reason I'm even here! That's not fair!" said a now very cross little Harry.

"Harry, how could you say that? Look at how stressed your brother is! He said it was an accident and that he was sorry," Lily said very indignantly. Her little boy was so stressed out over the whole ordeal. "It's only one night. We'll be here for you in the morning, I promise."

"But mom…"

"You heard your mother! Now that's final," said James, tired from the whole ordeal.

As the Potters began to walk out, James, Jr. turned to Harry and whispered "I really am sorry bro," before running to catch up with his parents.

February 3rd, 1989

"I'm afraid Harry developed an infection from his injuries. We aren't sure what his prognosis is, but we're doing everything we can," a Healer told Lily.

"Mom," a barely audible Harry said, "Dad. Please stay."

"We have to take James, Jr. home Harry. I know you don't like it, but he simply can't stand it here. Look at him," said a very sad Lily. "I wish we could stay Harry, but we'll be back tomorrow."

"You're right," said Harry, rolling away from his parents.

"Do they even love me?" he thought to himself

August 14th, 1990

"Mom can I please do training, too? Pleaseeeee!" asked an a desperate Harry, even though he knew the answer. He didn't want to be jealous of his brother, but how was he supposed to avoid the feeling. Every birthday and Christmas, Jr. got way more presents. Sure, his parents gave them each the same amount, but even then Jr. still received better presents. Just two weeks ago, for their birthdays his parents had given them very unfair gifts. While Jr. got a Cleansweep 7, all Harry got was a set of Pride of Portree bobble heads. It wasn't fair, Jr. was the one who was afraid of heights.

"Harry, the answer is still no. You know what Dumbledore said, this is special training for Jr. so he can defend himself," said a frustrated Lily.

"Well, doesn't Harry need to learn to defend himself, too?" said Jr., hoping to help his brother. He knew the treatment wasn't fair. It wasn't s though either of them asked for it. After he had received his broom, he rode it once for Dad's pleasure. He lent it to Harry at night, so Harry could enjoy it. Harry was the one who liked to fly.

"See, Jr. doesn't mind Mom! C'mon. Pleaseeee!" uttered a now even more desperate Harry.

"No and that's final. Harry you're going to spend the day with Uncle Remy. Bloody Hell!" let out James, Sr.

May 1st, 1997

_Harry James Potter,_

_It is with great enthusiasm that we offer you a summer internship with the Cursebreaker's department within Gringotts. You will be supervised by William Weasley, who was all too happy to have you on board. We look forward to seeing you here, Monday the 11__th__._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook, Gringotts Account Manager_

"Mom! Dad! I got it!I got it!" shouted an ecstatic teenaged Harry.

"Got what dear?" came the voice of Lily up the stairs.

"Of course they didn't remember. Why should this be any different? It's not like they even noticed when I made beater as a first year. They still haven't noticed my perfect grades. Eight O's on my OWLs. Any acknowledgement? I don't think so. Hell, they couldn't even remember Danielle's name when I brought her over for dinner. Why did I think this would be any different?" thought Harry to himself.

"Good job, bro. I'm jealous," said Jr. from the door.

"Thanks. I know you aren't really, but thanks. It means a lot to me," replied Harry.

"Got what sweetheart? Jr., what did you get?" yelled James, Sr., not realizing it was Harry who'd yelled down.

"Harry got his internship with Gringotts, dad!" said Jr. as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you were after one Harry. Good job, then," said James.

"Thanks."

Lily just kept wiping off the counter.

June 13th, 1999

"James. Lily. Harry. I'm so sorry for your loss," was all Dumbledore could say.

Death Eaters had managed to break into 12 Grimmauld Place, where Jr. had been staying. He and Sirius has been killed.

"Maybe I was wrong, though. Maybe there is still hope," thought Dumbledore.

June 21st, 1999

"James. Lily. There is still hope. I now believe I was wrong. I think Harry was the chosen one. I think Harry was the boy who lived!" said Dumbledore.

"What Albus! That means the Jr. died in vain!" shouted James, Sr.

"No it means he lived as a role model for Harry," said Dumbledore.

"But…" James started.

"Maybe he's right James. Maybe Harry is the chosen one," whispered Lily.

June 22nd, 1999

"Why are all your things packed Harry?" asked Lily.

"I'm moving to Peru, remember Mom. I have a job there. Cursebreaking for Gringotts," he said looking at his mother who was clearly thoroughly confused. "I know Jr. just passed away, I'm sure you and Dad need time to mourn anyway."

"Harry, how can you say that? It's like you think we don't even want you. We're a family! We should get through this together."

"Mom, I've had this job lined up since before I started school last year. I can't just say no."

"But baby, we want you here! We love you."

"Really, cause I wouldn't have known."

"How can you say these things? What have we done so horrible to you that you can say things like this?"

"It's not would you did. It's what you didn't do."

"What does that mean?"

"When was the last time you actually said you loved me? I've always tried not to be jealous of Jr. But how can I not be? He's the only one you really ever loved. He got all the attention. It's not his fault though, he tried to make you see it."

"Harry you have to understand, we didn't know how long we were going to have him. We just wanted him to know we loved him while he was still here. Obviously we were right. But that doesn't mean we didn't love you, too!"

"Funny you say that. Do you remember when I was in the hospital when I was seven? How I almost died?"

"Yes, we were…"

"No, I'm not finished! How many nights did you stay by my side? How many?"

"Well, that was ten years ago honey. I can't say I remember," said a crying Lily.

"None. Zero. Not one night. I was dying. You didn't know how long you'd have me for then, but you didn't stay. Do you remember why? Because Jr. didn't like the hospital and he needed looking after."

"Please, Harry…"

"No mom, no you should hear it. You think I didn't love him, too? he was the only one here who really treated me like family. He was the only one here who actually knew me. He listened to me," said Harry, now also crying thinking about losing his brother.

"But harry, we do know you. Please…"

"Really, you know me? You listened? Do you remember when I got that internship?"

"Yes, you were so happy."

"Yea, I was. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"N-n-no."

"Nothing. You just kept wiping the counter. Dad said gave me a huge congratulations. 'Good job, then,' is what he said. Jr. is the only one who even remembered me applying for it."

"Harry, stop! I know we messed up, please…"

"Do you even know my fiancé's name? Do you? You didn't remember her name when she was just my girlfriend coming over, but maybe now you can remember?" yelled Harry, now letting it all out.

"You're getting married? Oh my god, I'm so horrible," said Lily falling to the floor, now sobbing.

"How could I have been this bad a mother? They were so beautiful that day. I swore I'd always love them, but I forgot one of them," she thought to herself.

"I never meant to ignore you, Harry. I know I did but I didn't mean it. Niether of us did," Lily sobbed.

"Mom. Mom, don't cry. Mom, I'm sorry, I still love you," said Harry, not realizing how much damage the truth did to her. He never let it out until now. He'd always just let it go. It's not that he didn't love his parents, but how could she just expect him to forget all of it? Jr. was gone, so now it was his time. How could she expect him to accept that?

"You and dad should come with us," Harry offered.

"Dumbledore said he was wrong you know. We can't leave."

"What are you talking about mom? Yes we can. Look, you and dad just come with me and Danielle. Come to Peru with us."

"He said he was wrong. Jr. wasn't the chosen one. He said you are, but I don't want to lose my other baby."

"Well, he chose wrong. Let's just leave."


End file.
